blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 119
is the 119th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The officials announce that Team I has won, which Rill's teammates comment about how they only won because of Rill defeated all of Team K. Rill's teammates then wonder what Rill is doing, which Rill is comment about that painting he had done. Rill's teammates thinks about how Rill is not focused on the match at all and that they will have to make sure that Rill stays focus. Walter explains that Rill's talent is when he doesn't focus then other people work harder, which Asta wonders what kind of talent that is. The officials announce that the next match is about to begin and that Team I should leave the battlefield, which Rill's teammates drag Rill off the field. Luck get excited as its their match next, which Klaus tells him to take it seriously and to not act on his own. As seeing her teammates Puli wonders if this team is going to work, but tell Luck and Klaus that they should put on the greatest performance while breaking the other team's crystal. Klaus wonders about Puli and thinks about how he will have to keep it together. Luck suddenly says that they should share information and form a plan, which Klaus is shocked by this but says that they will have to be worried about Team L's Rob Vitesse. As the 6th match begins, the other participants comments about how intense that match has become as both teams battle in the center of the battlefield. As team L launches a spell at Team K's crystal but Klaus uses a spell to block the spell. Another of team l's mages launches a spell at Team K's crystal but Luck intervenes and takes the crystal away. Asta is amazed about how Luck's magic has changed, which Magna explains about how Luck had added pages to his grimiore and has evolved. Luck then launch a spell at Team L's crystal but the crystal is not destroyed. The other participants are all amazed how powerful that Luck is, which Magna comments about how both he and Luck has trained to get stronger. Klaus thinks about how Luck has gotten stronger, and that he also has gotten stronger. Klaus also thinks about how he won't betray his training and uses a spell to attack a mage from Team L. Luck notices that Klaus has gotten stronger and suggests that they battle after the match, which Klaus replies for Luck to focus on the match. Suddenly Klaus notices that Rob has entered the battlefield but also notices that Team L's crystal is right behind him. Klaus suggests that they crush through Team L's formation and break their crystal, which Luck agrees with. Puli comments about how both Luck and Klaus aren't that bad, and uses her Wing Magic to grab Team K's crystal while flying high above everyone. Puli uses a spell to distracts Team L and pushes Luck past Team L when Klaus launches him into the air. As Luck heads towards Team L's crystal, Luck thinks about how much fun he is having. Rob says that the winner will be determine by their individual powers and suddenly appears before Luck. Puli thinks about how her spell was no effect on Rob and how says how this is bad. Luck increases his power and manages to defeat Rob while also destroying Team L's crystal. As the other participants are shocked by this, the officials announce that Team K has won the match. Team K then high five each other, while Puli comments about both Klaus and Luck are awesome and Klaus yells at Luck. Both Asta and Magna comment about how Luck has gotten much more powerful then they taught. Luck then comment about how his next opponent will be more fun, while Rill comments about how he will be able to paint as better masterpiece with his next opponent. Fights *Team I vs. Team J *Team K vs. Team L Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 119